Edea Lee
|home = Eternia |japaneseva = |engva = https://twitter.com/SoCassandra/status/409076592086745088 }} Edea Lee is a playable character in Bravely Default. Appearance and Personality Edea's appearance changes according to which job she is currently in and if she has any appearance-changing clothes equipped in the game. Edea has a strong sense of justice as she was raised in a strong household under her father, Braev Lee, who is the head of the ruling council of Eternia and the lead advocate of the anticrystalism movement. Edea was brought up under Braev, but due to his commitments to the council she spent more time with the swordmaster who was put in charge of her training who taught her respect and the way of honor when dealing with ones foes and allies alike. Edea soon comes to realize that the Eternian forces are not all they seem to be after she was placed in the Sky Knights division, where she witnessed first hand the atrocities carried out by its members and seeks to see the truth with her own eyes. This leads her to condemn all those who go against these principles as being purely evil and is frustrated when the targets of her ire disregard her views as being naive and that of a child who does not know what she is talking about, mostly from former comrades within the Eternian forces. Because of her change in views she is constantly learning of how narrow minded the views of the Eternian forces are but still judges people on basic 'black and white' views herself. She is quick to anger and passionate in defending those who have become victims to her own countrymen's cruel actions, and has an unusual sense of cooking including one time when after being pressured by the sage to cook she made a meal for him that was so vile that according to others was 'given to a dog by the sage but the dog gave it to a cat then the cat proceeded to give it to a crow'. Edea seems to be very fond of sweets. Her love for sweets is implied in the Party Chat "Ancheim's Gourmand" soon after they obtained the Eschalot. Edea asked Agnès about the sweets she ever had in Ancheim, Agnès said it was 'ice-cream that stretched'. Edea thinks that the the ice cream being stretchy is weird, but is very eager to have it. Story Throughout her childhood, trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the way of combat, Edea attempted to win her father's respect prior to being deployed as a member of the Sky Knights to pursue the Wind Vestal Agnès Oblige. However, while accompanying Ominas Crowe to capture Agnès, Edea is disgusted with the Sky Knights' conduct in harming innocents to achieve their goal. It was only when Ominas killed their own men in an attempt in the lives of Agnes, Tiz Arrior, and Ringabel that Edea choose to aid them and eventually won their trust while dealing with Ringabel's advances. Once her betrayal is brought to light, Edea coups with fighting her fellow countrymen despite Alternis Dim's obsessive attempt to secure her safety. It was only while in Eternia that Edea confronts her father, their opposing views led to the fight that results in Braev wounded to the point of no longer being able to use a sword. After the Crystals are awakened, the group battle Alternis when he attempts to stop them from 'destroying the world' under Braev's orders. After the party defeated him, Edea is shocked to see Alternis's exposed face identical to Ringabel's before he fell over railings of Grandship. After restoring the crystals in several worlds, Edea learn that Ringabel is actually the Alternis of another world that ended up in her original home after he was knocked off Grandship while it was stationed in the Holy Pillar. This lead to Edea being more understanding towards Ringabel, as shown in one party chat where Ringabel offered to take her to a well known restaurant in the city of flowers for a romantic dinner, but she turned him down. When he said that he was being genuine in his offer, she responded that she knew by now that he was and appreciated it because it was genuine but still turned him down. After the defeat of Ouroboros, Edea returns to Eternia where she becomes a new member of the Council of Six. In Battle Musical Themes Edea's theme is "Baby Bird", the theme played during her "Special Move" sequence. Gallery Etymology Edea's name is also a pun on the word ideally, reflecting her naive black-and-white view of the world. Trivia *Edea shares her first name with Edea Kramer of Final Fantasy VIII. *Participating in the open beta phase for Bravely Default: Praying Brage will unlock a prayer costume exclusive to Edea. *In Ancheim, Edea says she's a good cook and loves to eat. In Florem, she is said to take Ringabel and use his money to buy her new clothes; furthermore, she takes Tiz's wallet to support her shopping needs. *Fighting Fiore DeRosa in Chapter 5 or Chapter 6 unlocks the Bravo Bikini as an alternate costume for Edea. References Category:Bravely Default Characters